(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescence display panel and a manufacturing method therefor, and particularly pertains to partition wall formation technology.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, the commodification of organic electroluminescence (hereinafter also EL) display panels using organic electroluminescence elements for emitting light has been advancing. In an organic electroluminescence display panel, a plurality of organic electroluminescence elements are arranged in a direction along a top face of a substrate serving as a support member, and an image is displayed through light emission by the organic light-emitting elements. Each organic electroluminescence element includes a lower electrode, an organic light-emitting layer that includes an organic light-emitting material, and an upper electrode, layered in the stated order on the substrate. Holes and electrons supplied by the lower electrode and the upper electrode are recombined in the organic light-emitting layer, thus causing the organic light-emitting material to emit light.
Among formation methods for the organic light-emitting layer, a wet process of forming the organic light-emitting layer by applying a solution (hereinafter, ink) in which the organic light-emitting material is dissolved in organic solvent, followed by drying, is superb technology for considerations of formation precision, material usage efficiency, and so on relating to the organic light-emitting layer. In this wet process, a partition wall shaped to partition ink application areas is used in order to constrain a decrease in formation precision of the organic light-emitting layer due to spread of unnecessary ink spills during application.
The partition wall is formed from an electrically insulating material. Typically, a resin material is used as the electrically insulating material. A typical method of forming the partition wall from the resin material involves applying the resin material, using a photolithography method or the like to perform patterning, and then curing (i.e., post-baking) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-287251, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-191483, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-75260). The above-described curing improves adhesion between the partition wall and a foundation thereof, enables improvements in resistance to organic solvents for the partition wall, and constrains the penetration of developing fluid and ink into the partition wall (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-287251 and Japanese Patent Application Publication Application No. 2013-191483). Also, in a situation where the partition wall includes liquid-repellent components, the curing displaces the liquid-repellent components toward the surface side. As such, this enables the liquid-repellent properties of the partition wall surface to be improved (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-75260).
In addition, the above-described electrically insulating material may be silicon oxide or a similar inorganic material. In such a situation, the partition wall is frequently formed using a dry process such as vacuum deposition or chemical vapor deposition (hereinafter, CVD).